Universal Metazoa of Orlando
Universal Metazoa of Orlando 'is a zoological theme park in UniversalUniversal City AtlantaOrlando Resort in Florida which is a sister park of Universal Metazoa at Louisiana. '''Opening date: '''May 30, 2004 TBA Competition To be added Sections *'Safari Central - TBA *'Tropical Gardens '- Themed to jungles, rainforest and grasslands of Africa, Asia and South America **'Madagascar '- TBA *'Bird Kingdom '-''' Themed to birds *'Desertlands '- TBA **'Outback '- TBA **'Wild West '- TBA **'Sahara '- TBA *'''Wild Seas **'Amity' **'Bikini Bottom '- TBA *'The Lost Kingdom' **'Jurassic Park '- TBA **'The Great Valley' **'Skull Island' **'The Land of Ice Age' *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest '- TBA *'Animal Starland '- Themed and dedicated to animals in popular culture **'Godzilla Acres '- TBA *'PETopia '- Themed to pets and livestock **'Garfield's Play Park '- TBA **'The Secret Place of Pets '- PETopia's second sub-zone themed to Universal's 2016 animated film ''The Secret Life of Pets. Attractions Safari Central * Exotic Garden - tba Tropical Gardens * 'Out of Africa Journeys '– an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which is inspired by Karen Blixen’s 1937 Danish book and Universal Pictures’ 1985 film Out of Africa and it’s contains the habitats of African animals including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, wildebeest, hippopotamus, antelopes, gazelles, African monkeys, ostriches, kudus, bongos, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African rhinos and others. Plus it also contains several of life-sizes replicas of props and engines inspired from the 1985 film along the way. '''Map info: '''Get up close and personal with some of your favourite animals and discover the world of the classic movie Out of Africa. '''Sponsored by: '''Jeep. '''Theme: ''Out of Africa book and film and African animals. * '''Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure' - A dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. Theme: Kung Fu Panda '' * '''Panda Kingdom '- an animal exhibit attraction which is home to giant pandas, red pandas and pheasants'. ' Map info: 'Encounter the most magnificent giant pandas. '''Sponsored by: '''Panda Express. * '''Amazon Dome '- a large rainforest hall with a freshwater aquarium attached on it, which is home to macaws, sloths, giant otters, giant freshwater fishes, piranhas, manatees, caimans etc. '''Map info: '''Take a closer look of every creature and environment of the Amazon. '''Theme: Amazon Rainforest. * TBA Bird Kingdom * Flying Macaws and Toucans '''– a child-sized flying rollercoaster themed which is a similar concept to Pteranodon Flyers, but as a dueling coaster where young guest can choose either toucans or macaws-themed sections to take on a flight around Rainforest Adventure. '''Map info: '''See the jungle from a bird's perspective. '''Theme: '''toucans and macaws. It. '''Height restriction: '''36” – 56”. * '''untitled 3D show based on ''Storks ''- a 3D show, which simular to Disney's It's Tough to be a Bug, but based on Warner Bros. 2016 animated film Storks * Rio: A Bird's Journey '- a dark ride featuring the characters from ''Rio and Rio 2. '''Map Info: Witness the adventure of your lifetime as you'll take on an incredible flight through the events of the Rio films. Theme: Rio. * Garden of Birds ** Woody Woodpecker's Wacky World of Birds '''– a family-friendly interactive stage show featuring Woody Woodpecker teaches the facts about birds. '''Map info: '''Guess Who? Join Woody Woodpecker as he'll teach you every kinds of birds worldwide. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker and birds. ' Desertlands Outback TBA Wild West TBA Sahara TBA Jurrasic Park Forbidden Forest * Hogwarts Express * Owl Cave * [[Journey of the Forbbiden Forest|'Journey of the Forbbiden Forest']] Animal Starland * Animal Actors on Location! * The Encounters of the Planet of the Apes '– an animal exhibit inspired by 20th Century Fox’s ''Planet of the Apes franchise and contains with real non-human apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, and gibbons. Map info:' Encounter the real-life apes that're inspired for the film series.' ''Theme: '''Planet of the Apes series and apes * '''Dracula's Bat Lair '– an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which contains all kind of bats, including vampire bats, Seba's short-tailed bats, fruit bats, etc. Map info:'' ''Enter inside Dracula's lair to encounter bats all around the world.Theme: Dracula and bats * Pink Panther's Pink Coaster - a roller coaster hosted by The Pink Panther. Height restriction: ' 43". TBA * '''An American Tail Live '- an live musical stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme: ''An American Tail'' franchise * You're on Animal Planet! '- an interactive screen attraction which allows guest to star as the TV hosts or hostesses for the wildlife documentary programs on the television channel Animal Planet by being filmed in front of the green screen. The final video can be purchased by guest for money. '''Map info: ''Wanna become a star for Animal Planet's wildlife documentary programs? Now you can as you interact from the green screen to the various animal world''. ''Theme: Animal Planet’s wildlife documentary shows * JAWS: The Ride * JAWS: Sharks Encounter * We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness - TBA * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - '''A 3D show based on DreamWork's ''How to Train Your Dragon ''Sponsored by: Hostess '''Theme: ''How to Train Your Dragon'' * TBA SpongeBob LandPants *'Spongebob Squarepants: The Ride '-''' A darkride based on The 2004 movie. '''Theme: ''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie'' *'SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue' - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *'Golf Wars!: The SpongeBob Coaster' - Height restriction: ' 44" *'Sandy's Rocet Blast Height restriction: ' 40" *'Creature from The Krusty Crab *'Spongebob SpinPants' - Height restriction: ' 44" *'Rock Bottom Plunge - Height restriction: ''' 48" * '''Gary Coaster - Height restriction: ''' 38" Godzilla Acres * '''Godzilla Rampage - Height restriction: ' 40" Madagascar * '''Journey to Madagascar '- an indoor boat ride based on the first Madagascar film. 'Map info: '''Hop on a boat and travel from New York City to the island of Madagascar with your favorite characters from the original film. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Universal Express available?: Yes * I Like To Move It! Move It! - '''A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Theme: ''Madagascar'' PETopia * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase * The Pups Save Adventure Bay - A coaster based on the Nick Jr. cartoon Paw Patrol 'Theme: 'Paw Patrol * Timeline of Pets '- a 30 mintute film focuses the history of pets. '''Map info: '''Learn the facts and history about how animals became human's best friends. ''Theme:' History of pets * TBA Garfield's Play Park * '''Garfield's Cool About Cats' - a interactive stage show starring the Garfield the cat (in holographic technology) teaches guest about the facts of cats. Map info: 'Learn the purrrr-fect facts about cats with Garfield. ''Theme:' Garfield and facts about cats * To be added The Secret Place of Pets * '''Secret Life of Pets The Ride' Retailing Tropical Gardens * Po's Store of Awesomeness!!!! TBA Bird Kingdom * BirdStore * Storks Factory * Rio Koisk TBA Animal Starland * SpongeBob StorePants '''- a store dedicated to everything related to SpongeBob. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants.'' * Pink Panther Store - * Berk Outfitters * Madagascar: Cast Away Items '- a store with ''Madagascar merchandise. '''Theme: ''Madagascar. '' Dinning, and snacks TBA * Pizzasourous Rex TBA * The Krusty Krab Park's characters TBA * Madagascar ''characters: Alex, Gloria, The Penguins, King Julien, Mort * Po from ''Kung Fu Panda * ''How to train your Dragon ''characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Mrs Puff, Pearl, Bikini Bottomites * ''Dora the Explorer ''characters: Dora, Boots, Diego * ''Paw Patrol ''characters: Chase, Marshall * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''characters: Leonardo, Donnatello, Raphael, Michelangelo * Tom and Jerry * TBA Poll Did you like Universal Metazoa of Orlando? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! See also TBA Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Georgia